This application, submitted on behalf of the American Society of Human Genetics, requests partial support for the scientific program of the 8th International Congress of Human Genetics to be held in Washington, DC, October 6-11, 1991. These International Congresses of Human Genetics, convened every five years since 1956, have provided an excellent forum for the exchange of scientific information on fundamental and applied aspects of human and medical genetics and for the facilitation of personal contacts among the international community of scholars in this rapidly advancing field. This Congress comes at a most propitious time when many important advances in the elucidation of the basic molecular genetics of eukaryotic organisms are being directed at the clinical level in the practice of human genetics. The excitement and potential generated by such powerful analytical techniques as those employing recombinant DNA, DNA- and chromosome- mediated gene transfer, flow cytometry, polymerase chain reaction, and homologous recombination indicate that this is a particularly valuable time for such an international meeting. It should be noted that the extensive international scientific collaboration and cooperation in human genetics which presently exist, particularly between North America and Western Europe, will continue to develop as dictated by complementary expertise in different areas and the most economical and efficient use of resources. The primary purpose of the Congress is to enhance the body of knowledge in human genetics by the exchange of information that will take place and the "Proceedings: publication that will result. The success of the Congress will depend significantly upon free interchange of the most current information because of the high scientific level of research in molecular biology and genetics occurring throughout the world.